Going Down
by DefenderOfThePeople
Summary: Why'd i come if all i did was sulk?. I feel so stupid "Hey there hotstuff" a voice purred at me. knowing fully well who it was and since when she thought i was hot? was this all a trick     one shot.
1. Were going down

**she shoved me calling me a tranny while walking off with Fitz and another unnamed girl. I dusted myself off and turned away from there direction I could see Eli and Clare dancing in the distance, he slowly twirled her as they gazed lovelingly into each other eyes I wanted that but who would want me? Girls aren't gunna line up to kiss me a transgender freak. It was just easier if I was born in a guys body why god? ****Why did you do this to me ****I questioned. Couples danced people laughed and smiled why did I come to the dance If the only thing I'm going to do is sulk. **

**I walked away from the dance floor from the lights and the blaring music the song was to peppy for my mood, a girl singing baby on repeat. While nearing the doors to get in the halls I see my brother making out with some girl. I smiled a bit and walked the hallways for a while passing my locker several times in the back of my head there's a little voice saying that I shouldn't be out here all by myself . There's still people that hate me and would just jump at the chance to hurt me. Fitz came to mind then Owen**

**I spaced out for a bit. I noticed a figure walking toward me I felt panic shoot through me but it looked curvy like a girls body "hey there hot stuff" Bianca purred at me her eyes glazed over with a emotion I couldn't name contentment?. I don't know its too hard to see the lights were to dim. Bianca got closer she lightly traced my cheek her eyes widen "I've never noticed how cute you looked" she pulled me against her and her lips were on mine. At first sloppy then the smell hit me like a thousand bricks. I noticed the scent was alcohol it overwhelmed me. She furiously moved her lips on mine. She started kissing down my jaw line 'she's drunk' I thought the only reasons she said those things because she's drunk. I felt myself get wet she was rubbing my sides, her hands got dangerously close to my privates. My hands shot out and grabbed her, I didn't have the right equipment a guy should have. "what" she breathed out **

"**I just… don't" I stuttered out embarrassed I wanted so bad release but it wouldn't feel right with her likes this she nodded "is this okay" she groped at my butt while sucking on my neck. Stiflingly a moan I lightly cupped her breast. I felt a little shy I've never gone this far I haven't even kissed a girl before this. She arched her back, she came back up we kissed this time she let me mouth. It tasted like alcohol. I felt guiltily doing this. If she was sober she would be disgusted. A sensation near my legs was getting harder to ignore. **

**I was just down to my shirt, she grabbed my hand with a impatient look on her face. Pulled them up her dress, I pulled my hand back while backing away "Bianca no" she looked annoyed "I thought you liked me" she asked, crossing her arms. I felt a wave of sadness hit me I just I.. couldn't. I turned on my heel and ran "wait…" I heard Bianca mumble.**

**Tomorrow at school she was going to fucking kill me. I stood on the school steps I checked the my phone, just a hour left till the dances over. Sitting down I spaced out **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"**hey bro" I turned my head at the sound of drew's voice **

"**lets go home" I mumbled "is ever-" he was cut of by the honking of moms van as me and drew approached the grey van "Adam" I looked back to see Bianca holding my jacket. **

"**ignore her" **


	2. the aftermath

2nd chapter: the aftermath

Rating: T

I hardly slept that night, even when I did I could still hear her and feel her. "Hey you there" Clare politely asked "yeah" she gave me a slightly confused look. While Eli looked "I still cant belive Bianca did that" Clare said sounding a bit disgusted "well she is Bianca" Eli replied. I shrugged not wanting them to give me a lecture on how bad Bianca is. "catch you guys later" I quickly said over my shoulder and walked away from them. I felt a bit angry at them, they judge Bianca but they've never even had a conversation with her.

I saw her walking towards me, I stopped at my locker opened it and pretended to look for books. "Hey" her usually cold voice sounded nicer maybe even softer. I kept shuffling paper around trying to ignore her.

I heard her sigh "Adam" she sounded impatient now. My right hand gripped my locker door. "why are you talking to the freak" I questioned facing her. My eyes roamed her face, then her figure noticing my black suit jacket I wore the night before.

"your not a freak" she snapped.

I rolled my eyes, deciding to get this over with "what you want" our eyes locked onto each others but I broke contact hearing the bell for 7th period class.

I slammed my locker door and walked away feeling girly "wait" her small hand grabbed onto my dainty forearm she moved in front of me "can you just hear me out" I nodded. I didn't want to but the part of me that still had feelings for her wanted me to listen while the other part that was angry at her for showing the school I was a transgender wanted her to stop fucking with me. To stop playing with my feelings. I noticed that this whole time she stood there arms crossed. I could tell she wanted to say something she just didn't know what to say. I sighed

"you like me right" I asked

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't" she replied staring at a poster, avoiding my gaze I smiled.

I was about to lean in to kiss her, "hey get to class" a security guard shouted at us. Bianca rolled her eyes

"get to class" he said I nodded and grabbed Bianca's hand.

"so what class you got next" I asked she laughed "your acually going to class" she smirked "have fun" she added after giving me a quick kiss "bye"

I walked into class and gave the teacher some lame excuse, and walked to my seat

_how was I gunna tell Eli and Clare that me and Bianca were kind of a thing… drew and mom aren't gunna like it. _I sighed and layed my head on the table _just great, Clare and Eli are just gunna love this _I bitterly thought.


End file.
